1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a manuscript reading device and a recording device.
2. Description of Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known which, in order to make an apparatus body compact, includes a manuscript reading device on top of a recording device, wherein a discharge section into which printed paper is discharged is provided between the recording device and the manuscript reading device. In such an image forming apparatus, there is an example in which a mechanism which opens and closes the manuscript reading device with respect to the recording device is provided in order to facilitate taking out the paper stacked in the discharge section. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3,433,740)
In general, a power supply from the recording device to the manuscript reading device and a transmission and reception of image data between them are carried out, in which case a provision of a wiring in a support of the manuscript reading device can be considered.